


Why did you come back for me

by Coldlady4



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine & Naomi Wildman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Why did you come back for me

Captain's log, stardate 52619.2. We got another twenty thousand light years out of the transwarp coil before it gave out. I figure we're another fifteen years closer to home."  
Janeway sauntered into cargo bay two smiling when she saw Seven of Nine tapping steadily away at the controls of her console. "I see you've picked up some bad habits," she observed walking up next to the younger woman and leaning into her personal space.  
"Captain?"  
The smile never left her face as Kathryn rested her hands on the console and looked up at Seven through lowered lashes. "The doctor told you to regenerate for at least two days. You're violating a direct medical command."  
"I will comply when my work is completed." The younger woman's fingers never stopped moving on the console controls.  
Janeway brought an elbow up onto the console and rested her chin on her palm as she looked down at the display. "Borg tactical data?"  
"During my time at Unimatrix One I acquired a vast amount of knowledge. It may prove useful in our future encounters with the Borg." She glanced up at the captain and then back down at her console. "I am downloading it into Voyager's database."  
A troubled expression came over the former drone's face and she looked back up at the captain. For a moment she hesitated as though weighing her words. When she did speak, her voice was soft and unsure. "The Borg believed I was unique. That I understood humanity. They were obviously mistaken."  
"How so?"  
Seven raised her optical implant, and it was clear she thought the answer should be obvious. "I betrayed the crew of Voyager, threatened you with assimilation. I did not expect you to return for me."  
The soft smile returned to Kathryn's face, but her voice was just as gentle as before. "Looks like you've still got a few things to learn."  
Seven nodded once in acceptance of that statement.  
"Time to regenerate," the captain pointed out.  
Seven's response was immediate. "When I am finished."  
Amused, Kathryn's smile grew and she answered, "No…now."  
Seven's smile, although small, was huge for her and lit her features. She quirked her eyebrow and responded in a soft tone which bordered on flirtatious, "Yes, Captain."  
For a moment the younger woman continued to stare at Janeway before she turned and stepped up on the dais in front of the regeneration alcove. She pivoted, backed into the alcove contacts and looked down briefly as the captain walked over to the control interface. The captain entered the parameters of the regeneration cycle with easy familiarity, and a second later Seven's eyes snapped closed.  
Kathryn looked up at the younger woman "Sweet dreams," she said softly.  
Stepping away from the alcove, the captain headed toward the bay doors. Halfway across the room she said, "Computer, lights one eighth." The cargo bay darkened instantly, and Kathryn stopped then turned back toward the unconscious woman .

Two days later

Captain Janeway sat at her desk in her ready room, staring quietly at her conceal Jeanway tapped her com badge. 

“Jeanway to Seven of nine “

"Yes, Captain?" 

“Seven, could you come to my ready room? I'd like to speak with you."  
"On my way, Captain.“ the communicator chirped.

The chime to Kathryn Janeway's Ready Room sounded “come in” she said softly  
She smiled when she saw who it was .

“Captain, here is the report on the technical data I downloaded. I have stored all pertinent information in the main computer for analysis." Janeway took the padd and reviewed the information, Seven stood at attention watching “Is there something you wish to discuss captain?” 

“Yes, actually, there is." Rising she indicated for Seven to follow her as Janeway made her way toward the sitting area  
“Why didn't you come to me when the Queen contacted you?"

Seven took her time forming a response.  
“I believe that if I informed you about the queen Communicating with me you would abort the mission , I thought I was taking the correct course of action to protect the crew.”

Janeway sighed shaking her head. “ As noble that was of you seven , you still should of told me I’m the Captain of this ship and if anything happens that jeopardises even a single member of my crew or mission It Imperative that I know about it.”

Seven tilted her head slightly” I’… I’m sorry I will not make that miscalculation again.”

“Good because there was a little girl that was worried about you.”

“Explain “ seven asked rising her eye brown.

“Naomi came here and submitted , a proposal for a rescue mission for you , I was very impressed with her work .”

“I was unaware that my absence would upset Naomi wildman so much .” Seven said her face softies a bit.

Jeanway stood up stepping closer and placed her hand on the seven’s shoulder “you still have somethings to learn about friendships.”

“So it would seem “.seven said turning on her heal leavening the really room Heading the mess hall.

she reached the mess hall, Seven stopped. Taking a deep breath before entering.  
The mess hall was mostly empty, except for a few crewmen from the lower decks who were talking quietly in the corner. She moved towards table in the Conner of the room.

“Naomi Wildman." She looked down at the child with genuine affection. "The captain  
Told me of your proposal to get me back thank you for your thoughtfulness.”

“Theirs no need to thank me seven, you are my best friend and best friends always look out for one another to show they care .”

“I see." Seven stood unsure what her reaction was supposed to be. “Would you like to play Kodis Kot ?” 

“Yes and seven “

“Yes Naomi wildman “ seven said 

“Welcome home”


End file.
